User blog:Gliscor Fan/Rap Battles of Gliscors Universe 4: Sigmund Freud vs The Joker
Now this was an interesting one to make. Sigmund Freud, the wack-job that created Psychoanalysis and got tons of hate for it, versus a clown who wants to take out the batman and make the world laugh (according to DCUO and Injustice: Gods Among Us). This was a great time to basically say "fuck it" and include several dick jokes because Freud. I am very sad however that I did not get a chance to use a "Freudian slip" joke. Anyway, This Battles contestants: Sigmund Freud: Austrian Psychologist famous for creating Psychoanalysis and the Oedipus complex. The Joker: The main villian of batman, who was once a failed comedian turned criminal, then had an unfortunate accident in which his looked like a clown and had a huge grin on his face permanently. Locations: Sigmund Freud: Inside of a research lab in Vienna, Austria. The Joker: His Cell at the Arkham Asylum. Connection: Freud and the Joker are both deemed to be crazy by the outside world, with very few people believing that they did something good. In Joker's case, it's harley quinn who loves him no matter what. In Freud's case, it's his Daughter, Anna Freud, and the people who respect Freud's theory of Psychoanalysis. Characters: EpicLloyd as Sigmund Freud (it rhymes) Zack Sherwin as The Joker Nice Peter as Carl Jung (Cameo) Intro RAP BATTTLESS OF GLISCORS UNIVVVEERSSSSEEEEEE SIGMUND FREUD VS THE JOOOOKERRRRRR BEGIN Freud Look at this killed Joke, a clown with no taste Much like how you lost your wife and screwed over your face After falling into a batch of a lot of chemical waste Looking like a mis-patterned red hooded mistake I started at a hospital, you started without a mental cycle Only wanting to kill the bat with no plans to recycle Dreaming about the day you’d finally kill the bat with a trick And since I know dreams, you actually want to suck the bat’s dick This rap is done, so before you start poutin’ Only you can be more homosexual than Brokeback Mountain Joker Do you really think that your rhymes could make me mad? The only love you ever knew was for your psychoanalytic plans This Jung thug-like psychedelic mistake was grown to hate (Carl Jung Cameo) The instance of God and every Man and Woman who’d mate! If boys long for their mothers, and girls long for their fathers They would gouge out their eyes and stop trying to bother The fact that cancer couldn’t end your suffering and pain And after that? You started doing more cocaine than Snowflame After listening to your verse, I think you must be delirious I mean, come on Freud, why so serious? Freud You know I’m only here to remove your ignorant stains So let me begin by analyzing every part of your brain! (Takes a few seconds to think, Beat Dramatically slows down until…) This clown is a Homicidal, Psychopathic Maniac Who truly wants nothing more than to eat Batman’s skin sack Dreaming about doing the wrong thing and make the world laugh When his only logical plans are as bland as my rough drafts Depressed with the manifest dreams inside his mind To fulfill the wish of a land lost in time To make sure to compact the day into night For this wack-job clown has done NOTHING RIGHT! Joker There we go, Freud, smoke a bit more of your cigarette You still can’t offend me with anything that you have recently said If I were you, Id make your superego less of my bitch For Life’s a bowl of cherries, and this is the pits Take your own museum and stuff it up your Austrian ass There’s still one more show, but I’ve killed your favorite cat. WHO WON? Sigmund Freud The Joker WHO'S NEXT? YOUUUUU DECIDEEEEEE RAAAAAAAAAP BATTTLES OFFFF (NANANANANANANANANA) GLISCORS UNIVERSEEEEEEEE Category:Blog posts